Thermoplastic composites normally provide excellent mechanical behavior in terms of ductility, damage tolerance and very slow crack growth. Furthermore, they are environmentally comparably clean. If properly utilized, this this is an ideal material for civil aircraft.
One of the most efficient ways to produce thermoplastic laminates or shells is by fast lay-up and subsequent consolidation by a thermal press, so called “press consolidation.” Subsequent forming is still possible, e.g., in a subsequent forming press. For example, document DE 10 2007 037 649 A1 describes consolidation and subsequent forming of a thermoplastic fiber composite component.